An Autobot, A Decepticon, and Romance
by DarkenedKnight
Summary: The third, and final, installment of the Optimus/Megatron trilogy. Optimus has had run-ins with Megatron before, but has the Decepticon changed his ways? Has he decided to let Optimus steal his heart and turn him away from evil?


An Autobot, a Decpticon, and Romance

The thrilling third, and final, installment of the Optimus Prime/Megatron trilogy.

Brought to you by -DarkenedKnight-

The sun had just fallen behind the cliffs, leaving the sky painted with the stunning orange and purple of sunset. Optimus Prime stood beside an old oak tree, watching as the last remnants of light left the sky. Another day of the Earth being protected; another day that his careful watch had succeeded.

And inside, he still yearned for what he knew he shouldn't ever have desired. Deep in his gears, he ached for the touch of the one who had so willingly mocked him and threw him aside. The very being that had threatened the Earth many times before was the one that possessed his thoughts. He sighed, turning his back to the last shreds of light so he could return to his home here on Earth.

As he was making his way to his home, each of his steps echoing in the vast silence of the still twilight, he heard it. Far off, miles away, he could hear it. _That voice…_

Part of him rejoiced, imagining what could happen. Alas, he knew better. There was nothing good that could come from the being fast approaching his position. Megatron was only bad news. His brow furrowed and he braced himself for battle. This time, he wouldn't make the same mistakes again. This tim neither he, nor Earth, would be in danger.

As soon as the Decpticon was in his sites, he fired shots. He strafed to the right, pelting Megatron with bullets. Optimus ran toward him, relentlessly blasting away. He grunted, swallowing back the emotions that rose in his throat and chest. He couldn't allow himself to be drawn into another trick. The Earth's safety could be the jeopardized if he let himself be fooled again.

Optimus grunted as he approached the downed Deception. He was ready to end this battle. As he looked down into the eyes of the enemy, he held his breath. "Optimus…please", pleaded Megatron. The Autobot watched in awe as the other's hand stretched out in an act of helplessness. No…he couldn't let himself be fooled again. This was a trick. Optimus stepped back, "You cannot fool me again, Megatron. The Earth will not fall victim to your evil scheme".

It was then that Optimus saw what he thought was impossible. Slowly, a tear rolled from his enemy's eye. He was stunned; he never thought he could see such an emotion come from such an evil being. Caught off guard, he stood in silence as the muffled sound of crying came to his ears. "Oh my dearest Optimus, why have I wasted these years on such malicious intentions?" Megatron slowly rose to his feet, turning to face the stunned Autobot. "I have tried so hard to change my ways and yet I still find myself returning to the same old path. Optimus…I don't want to be this way anymore. Please…please help me".

Optimus wanted to turn away. He knew that he should bring the Deception to his knees and end the threat. Yet, in the depths of his mechanical heart, he felt the seeds of passion begin to sprout. He gazed at Megatron, lingering on his words and walking slowly closer. Their eyes met and Optimus couldn't contain his feelings any longer. "Megatron, I can't help but to love you. I love you with every gear in my body". Megatron gasped, reaching toward the Autobot and pulling him close to his own hard body. "Please Optimus…take me. Take me now!"

Optimus took his former enemy into his arms, pressing his grill to Megatron's. He pulled away only to lift off and fly in the direction of his home. As soon as the couple landed, the door was kicked in and the Decepticon was thrown onto the couch. Optimus climbed on top of him, planting kisses over the Decepticon's hard, metal body. His hands roamed over the gleaming metal, sliding lower and lower until he took Megatron's hard piston into his hand and began to pump.

"Optimus!" Megatron yelled, his voice breaking as Optimus quickly and roughly entered him. The Autobot couldn't contain himself any longer, passion taking hold of him. He thrust into the Decepticon beneath him, waves of pleasure flowing through his very core as he heard the glorious moans he caused. He continued to work Megatron's hard piston, his thrusts growing deeper as he did. Het let loose moans of his own. He leaned down to kiss his partner, watching his face twist in pleasure.

"Oh, Megatron…", Optimus moaned as his climax grew nearer. He held the Decepticon closer, his body hard and hot. "Megatron, I'm..I'm..". The Autobot was drawn into another kiss as both lovers spilled their hot oil. Sheer ecstasy washed over them, each collapsing into the other's arms. They lay together, not moving and drifted off to sleep.

Optimus opened his eyes, sunlight breaking through the slits in the blinds. He sat up, automatically panicked by the fact that his lover wasn't near him. He quickly got to his feet, searching and praying that he hadn't been left once again. "How do you like your eggs?"

Optimus looked into the kitchen to see Megatron had already made coffee, gotten the morning paper, and prepared the table for breakfast. Optimus' heart swelled. This time, it wasn't a mistake. He kissed his lover, "Sunny side up". He sat at the table, grinning wider than he had in a long time. They had done the impossible. They were together. He picked up the paper and began to read, sipping the coffee so lovingly prepared for him.

Suddenly, with no warning, searing pain over took Optimus. The giant, cast iron skillet full of eggs crashed through his paper and into his face. He could feel the heat, feel the crack that it caused in his visor, and his coffee splattered everywhere. He toppled out of his chair, covered in eggs and coffee, groaning at the pain. "Oh, Optimus…You never learn, you incompetent fool".

Megatron laughed, throwing the skillet to the side and preparing to life off. "Once again, I've fooled the great Optimus Prime. Till next time". He walked to the recovering Autobot, kicking him in the stomach before flying through the roof. Dust and debris fell from the hole, something Optimus would have to fix.

Optimus sat up. He raised his fists into the air and, exasperated, called out to the sky: "CURSE YOU MEGATRON!"

THE END


End file.
